Regression
by JM9
Summary: An unexpected event causes Archer and T'Pol to rebuild and restore their friendship with Trip. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Regression  
  
A/N This story is set about 2 months after the Expanse.

Thanks to Plumtuckered, my wonderful beta reader who I could not do with out.

It had been six weeks since they had returned from the Expanse to a triumphant welcome. Life had certainly been hectic for Trip since then, incorporating endless family reunions into a massive refit schedule, which Enterprise needed to get space worthy again. He was happy that Earth was safe, that no one else would suffer the loss of a loved one, but deep down inside was a lingering sadness – sadness for a sister he would never see again, sadness for his crew who had died during the mission and sadness for his friendship with Captain Archer which had been irreversibly changed.  
  
He was a changed man, thought Trip, unfortunately changed not for the better. He was distant, aloof and isolated – a hardened soul who had taken upon himself the weight of all those who had perished throughout the journey and the tough choices he had to make along the way. Since they had returned, this cold distant front had remained, coming down only when it was deemed necessary, like visiting diplomats/ambassadors/Starfleet officials on Earth or hosting news crews and Reporters seeking out interviews and information from the brave heroic men and women who had put their lives on the line.  
  
During the six weeks they had been in space dock, apart from official functions and work related incidents, they had barely interacted or said more than two words each other. The last evening they had sat down together as friends was the night before they set off on their new mission. Trip knew Captain Archer was still enormously troubled about the clone incident; he had hoped his mission to Azati Prime and the resulting diplomatic solution with the Xindi had put to rest Archer's feelings of remorse, but hearing about the loss of one fifth of his crew on his return had expanded the captain's sorrow enormously – almost to the point where he had taken each death as a personal failing by himself. Trip had tried to draw him out, but it was as if he had pulled a shield around himself and he was refusing to let anyone back in.  
  
T'Pol was just as bad. Since Phlox had cured her from her recent addiction problems, she had returned to full Vulcan mode full force. While they were stationed at Jupiter Station for Enterprise's refit, Trip had asked her to accompany him on a visit to the Rockies and Yellowstone Park. He remembered that she had an interest in geology so he thought these places would be acceptable to her. Unfortunately she had refused and spent nearly the whole time cooped up inside the Vulcan compound reasserting her Vulcan side. So instead Malcolm had spent the first couple of weeks with him visiting Trip's family, before going to Malaysia for a reunion of his own. Hoshi had gone back to help out at the University and Travis was off on a rock climbing tour with some of his Starfleet buddies; so by the end of the six weeks when they were ready to depart, Trip was desperately in need of a friend.  
  
Two weeks into their new mission everyone began to settle back into their old familiar routines – coordinating and organising departments, running diagnostics and maintenance, spending recreation time, having meals and going to the gym with friends, and attending Movie Night. T'Pol was starting to socialise more but it was as if she was only willing to 'stand on the outside and look in, not wanting to cross over inside'. When Trip discussed this with Phlox, he remarked that she was very ashamed of her behaviour; until she understood herself why she had behaved this way – letting her addiction get worse and worse until she was no longer in control - then she wouldn't be able to get past that moment and move on – whether this would be exploring her emotions and the human way of life, abandoning all of this to remain Vulcan or integrating the two. She was basically at a cross roads and until she decided which path she was willing to take, she would remain on the outside looking in.  
  
Captain Archer was another exception, remaining distant, aloof, refusing to socialise with any of the crew and preparing for the worse. It was as if he was afraid to get close in case they got into trouble and he lost people again. It was a complete contrast to how he was when they first started out three years ago. Not basically a bad thing, thought Trip, when you think back on all the trouble they had encountered at the beginning and all the naïve decisions they had made, but no matter how much you are prepared, you are going to lose people at some step along the way. Cutting yourself off at an earlier stage isn't going to make their death any easier to take. Anyway it wasn't good for crew morale and that was essential on missions like this where you could be away from your loved ones for years at a time. Trip was determined to make Captain Archer see this even if it was the last thing he did. Even if he has decided to give up on everyone, I'm not going to give up on him, thought Trip as he sat down at his desk, remembering their last interaction two weeks ago.  
  
_"Hey are ya busy?" asked Trip as he walked into Captain Archer's ready room and sat down in his usual chair.  
  
"Sort of, why?"  
  
"Well I kinda wondered if you want to watch a movie with me. It's been a while since we've sat down together."  
  
"Not tonight Trip, some other time."  
  
"Wanna watch a polo match?"  
  
"Sorry, I'm not really in the mood right now."  
  
"Jonathon Archer not in the mood for polo? That's it! Now I know for sure – there is definitely something wrong."  
  
Captain Archer just threw him a look then carried on pushing buttons on the monitor.  
  
"How about a game of pool then? – I might even let ya win for once."  
  
Captain Archer just shook his head.  
  
"Hmmmmmm...... what to do, what to do?" pondered Trip drumming his fingers on the desk, while gazing into the air with a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Your're going to damage something doing that."  
  
"Doing what, drumming ma fingers on ya desk?"  
  
"No, thinking. That's dangerous for someone who's not used to it," smirked Captain Archer.  
  
Trip just threw his friend a 'don't be a smart ass' look.  
  
"Well that's it then, there's only one thing left ta do."  
  
Captain Archer threw him a puzzled look. "Leave?"  
  
"No – be irritating!" replied Trip with an evil smile on his face. "99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer."  
  
"You can't be serious, Commander."  
  
"Ya take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall."  
  
"Commander!"  
  
"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer, ya take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. 97 bottles......"  
  
"All right you win – I'll come out of my quarters and socialise. Just please no more singing."  
  
"Hmmmmm..... Sooooooo...... what do ya want to do?" smiled Trip.  
  
Captain Archer shook his head, then reached for the nearest pad and threw it at him. "You are an annoying, irritating pest."  
  
"Glad to be of assistance Cap'n," smirked Trip. He'd won this round at least, but little did he know that it would be a while before he would get a chance to win another.  
_  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter Two

  
Chapter Two  
  
"Captain Archer to Commander Tucker......"  
  
"Tucker....."  
  
"I need you up on the bridge Commander. We'll need your assistance soon as we've detected a distress call."  
  
"I'll be right there, sir."  
  
Five minutes later Trip walked on to the bridge. "Any more news on that distress call?"  
  
"It seems to be coming from a small one-man vessel," replied T'Pol looking through her scanner. "The vessel has no armourments and seems to have sustained disruption to its engine and life support systems."  
  
"Can you hail them, Hoshi?"  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, - it's an automated distress call."  
  
"Malcolm, can you get them with the grappler?"  
  
"I'll get right on it sir!" replied Malcolm as he worked on some buttons at his console.  
  
"It's in launch bay 2, sir."  
  
"Trip, you're with me," said Captain Archer as they headed towards the turbo lift. "T'Pol comm.. Phlox and have him meet us in launch bay 2."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
After some difficulty Trip managed to gain access to the ship. As he dragged open the door, Phlox was waiting in the wings with a medical team on standby. It's not much bigger than a couple of our shuttle pods inside here thought Trip as he pulled himself through the hatchway.  
  
"Can you see anything?" asked Captain Archer following behind.  
  
"Na, it's a bit dark. The power must be down. Can ya hand me that flashlight?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Well it looks like life support hasn't been down long; there's oxygen left so whoever's here should be alive anyway," said Trip as he scanned the bridge controls. "There's a lot of debris. It looks like some of the power conduits exploded, knocking out these displays."  
  
"Any sign of passengers?" asked Captain Archer.  
  
"Na, lets check back there," replied Trip, pointing to the back compartment.  
  
Trip walked over and pulled the door panel open. Inside there were two unconscious aliens huddled together in the corner and an old lady next to them on a bed. The two together looked to be a young couple. Probably the owners of this vessel thought Trip. "Cap'n here's the crew. Tell Phlox we're gonna need him."  
  
Phlox appeared inside the hatch on the double. "Make way gentlemen, I need to assess my patients," he said rushing towards the young couple on the floor.  
  
"Are they gonna be alright?"  
  
"I think so. They appear to be suffering from a shortage of oxygen and hyperthermia. I need to get them to sickbay to do a more thorough assessment on their condition though."  
  
Since there was only room inside the craft for Phlox's medical team and one stretcher, Captain Archer picked up the male occupant and carried him to sickbay, while Trip followed with the old lady.  
  
"Right Gentleman, if you will excuse me – I will inform you of their condition after I have finished my examination."  
  
"Right Phlox, I'll be on the bridge – Trip I want you to go over that ship and find out what happened. Take Hoshi with you. She'll need to go through their data base to find out their language, who they are and where they are from."  
  
"I'll get right on it sir," replied Trip as they both walked out of sickbay and went different ways.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
One hour later Trip walked back into sickbay with his report. Phlox had comm'd Captain Archer to let him know that their visitors were awake and eager to meet their rescuers, so Captain Archer had asked Trip to meet him there with his findings.  
  
"Arrrghhhhh Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, I was just explaining to our guests how we picked up their distress call and came to their aid," said Phlox as they both walked through sickbay doors.  
  
The male stood up from the bio bed and shook hands with Captain Archer before introducing himself. "Thank you Captain for responding to our distress call, we are very grateful for all your help and assistance. We are Fabians from a planet about 15 light years away. I am Toldar and this is my wife Serena."  
  
"And I am Calla," replied the old woman as she stepped off the bio bed and shook hands with Captain Archer and Trip.  
  
"Can I ask what happened to your ship? My chief engineer Commander Tucker tells me you have major engine trouble and ship wide damage throughout."  
  
"We were studying a nebula, Captain," replied Toldar. "When we experienced an overload that spread throughout our ship's systems. I managed to shut down power and guide us out, but the damage was too great for me to repair. That's when I sent out a distress signal – I'm grateful you answered it before our air supply ran out."  
  
"I've had a look at your ship. Most of the damage to your consoles and systems is repairable, but without spare parts your engine is a no-go. I could try and adapt some of our components but I'm not sure if their compatible."  
  
"We'd be grateful for whatever help you could offer us," replied Serena.  
  
"I've had a course set for your home world. We should reach it within three days. Commander Tucker can make what repairs he can along the way."  
  
"Thank you, Captain, you are most generous. I'm sure many others would not have been so willing."  
  
"It's our mission to explore and seek out new cultures, so in a way we are both helping each other," smiled Captain Archer. "If you are feeling better later, why don't you join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Thank you, we would like that very much. Will you be joining us Commander?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I've got to much to catch up on. Thanks for offering though," replied Trip. He appreciated the offer, but he really didn't want to sit through another evening of forced conversation with the captain. Anyway, if he'd wanted him there he would have offered. "I'll be in the launch bay starting the repairs – if you will excuse me ladies, gentlemen, Cap'n," he said before turning to walk out of sickbay.  
  
This is getting too hard thought Trip. I don't know if I can take another five years of this pretence. Maybe I should start putting out feelers for something else.   
  
Hmmmm....... he is troubled thought Calla, as she watched Trip walk outside. It looks like my help will be needed her also.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Captain Archer was seated around his dinning table with Calla after enjoying dinner with his guests.  
  
"Didn't you enjoy your meal? You don't seem to have eaten much."  
  
"It was interesting, Captain, definitely not like I'm used to eating."  
  
"Since you declined the tour with Toldar and Serena, would you like me to escort you to your quarters so you can get some rest?"  
  
"I'm fine, Captain, thank you for asking. I'd rather stay here and have a chat with you, if you don't mind."  
  
"No I don't mind. What would you like to know?"  
  
"How long have you been exploring?"  
  
"We've been out here for three years now, give or take."  
  
"You must have met some interesting species in that time and made quite a few friends."  
  
"Yeah, we've met our fair share, although not all of them have turned out to be our friends. In fact," laughed Captain Archer, "If I was being honest with myself, the vast majority of them didn't." Then, after quietly pondering the events that had happened over the previous three years, he continued, "I think we were just a little bit naïve about what to expect." His voice grew quieter as his mind drifted back to their perilous mission they had just finished. "Space is dangerous and no place for the inexperienced –"I've had to learn that the hard way."  
  
"Is this why you have closed yourself off from your friends?" asked Calla.  
  
"Yes," he replied softly. He didn't know why he was telling her this; it was as if she had woven a spell which allowed all his inner most feelings that he'd buried deep inside him to tumble out.  
  
"I see the death of all those crewmen and Sim last year has affected you greatly."  
  
"Yes," replied Captain Archer ever so softly again. How the hell did she know about all that? Can she read my mind?   
  
"Not your mind, Jonathon, I can read all your thoughts, feelings, hopes and fears. I know you hold a deep regret for all of those deaths and that you have constant nightmares of seeing the image of your close friend being placed in the capsule. You feel that if you push him away now, the hurt won't be as great later."  
  
"Yes," whispered Captain Archer.  
  
"We all need our friends, Jonathon. Pushing them away may seem the right thing to do at the moment but the pain will be just as bad later on, maybe even worse. I will help you see this."  
  
"Why? How?"  
  
"My whole purpose is to help people we sense a need in. My methods are extreme, Jonathon, but they have the desired effect, you'll see." Calla then stood up to depart from the room. "Thank you for the meal, Captain, and the talk. If you don't mind, I will go and rest now."  
  
As she walked out of the room, Captain Archer sat stunned in his chair trying to piece together what had just happened and what she meant by extreme methods.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Calla was walking down the corridor when she intercepted T'Pol who was making her way to her quarters.  
  
"Are you having difficulties finding your quarters?" asked T'Pol.  
  
"No, I was just taking a stroll after enjoying a nice meal with the captain. I'm surprised I didn't see you there."  
  
"I am partaking in a Vulcan ritual where we purge our body of impurities through fasting."  
  
"I would have thought that while serving on a human star ship, you would try to fit in more rather than emphasising your alienisms by staying on the outside."  
  
T'Pol stared straight ahead, as if she was thinking back to past memories. "My previous attempts at exploring my emotions have not gone well; I nearly lost myself and was overwhelmed in the process. It is therefore logical for me to cease this exploration and embrace my own culture."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with embracing both logic and emotion, T'Pol. You have friends on board this ship."  
  
"Vulcan's do not seek out help. Our emotions are our own and extremely private, it would be inappropriate to involve others." Strange thought T'Pol Why do I feel so comfortable talking to this stranger over my human counterparts and friends who I have known for years?   
  
"My species has a way of putting others at ease with themselves. This is important since our goal is to help others, those who we sense a need in. I sense this need in you, T'Pol. You value your friendship with the humans on board this ship but you are afraid that you will be judged for what you allowed to happen when you selfishly allowed yourself to indulge and embrace your feelings."  
  
"Yes," whispered T'Pol. It was so strange, as if this woman was staring deep into her katra where she had buried all her inner demons that she had previously awakened; fear, anger, shame and desire.  
  
"Humans are an emotional species, T'Pol. They live, deal and cope with their emotions every day – there's no better to help you embrace and integrate yours into your life. I will help you see this – my methods are extreme, but they have the desired effect."  
  
"I don't understand," said T'Pol who was suddenly feeling very confused and frightened.  
  
"You will my child, you will," replied Calla before she walked off down the corridor.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that night Calla walked into the shuttle bay where Trip was working on their ship.  
  
"Commander Tucker, I am surprised to still find you here working."  
  
"I had nothing else to," said Trip smiling. "Did you enjoy your meal with the cap'n?"  
  
"Yes thank you, it was......... interesting!"  
  
Trip laughed, "Is that the polite way of saying ya didn't like it?"  
  
"No certainly not," chuckled Calla, "I am not used to ingesting food orally that's all."  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, how do you normally eat?"  
  
"We usually absorb nutrients and energy from living entities and energies that surround us."  
  
"Come again!" asked a rather confused Trip.  
  
"It is too hard to explain."  
  
"So how come there's food and drink in your ship's stores?"  
  
"That's for Toldar and Serena."  
  
"Don't they absorb nutrients and energy from living energies as well?"  
  
"I am not the same as them."  
  
"You're not from Fabia as well?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So how come your travelling with them?"  
  
"I sensed a need and came to help, just like I sense that need in you."  
  
"You came to help repair their ship?"  
  
"No, I came to repair their relationship – I came to help repair them and how they feel about each other. The damage to the ship was how I accomplished this."  
  
"I don't understand, are you telling me ya caused all this?" asked Trip. He was growing worried and rather concerned.  
  
"My methods are often extreme but they have the desired effect."  
  
"You nearly killed them," replied Trip as he slowly backed up to the comm... He wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt very uneasy about the whole situation.  
  
"They were never in any danger. We are not evil, Trip. Our duty is to observe different species and help them find their way. At the moment I sense this need in you – a loss that you want to find again, a loss that you need and miss dearly."  
  
"Stay away from me!" shouted Trip as he reached for the comm.. He suddenly felt like he had been frozen to the spot. He urged his muscles to move forward but it was no use – he couldn't move.  
  
"I won't hurt you, Trip, don't be afraid – I'm here to help," urged Calla as she slowly pulled his body round towards her. She stared into his eyes and began chanting a hypnotic rhyme. Both were mesmerizing and Trip could feel his inner self being drawn towards her as the music danced throughout his mind. Initially he was frightened by what was happening but he couldn't look away; it was as if there was an inner voice telling him he must listen to that enchanting, exotic sound and stare into those dazzling depths that beheld a mirage of colours until he was lost.  
  
Soon the soothing sound calmed his fears, overwhelming his senses until he was completely under her spell – nothing mattered anymore, no more worries or fears, just contentment, peace, tranquillity and calmness unlike no other, as if he was being reborn.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  



	4. Chapter Four

  
Chapter Four  
  
He was feeling so content lying there in a dreamlike sleep. The only word that came to mind to describe this warm, calm feeling was 'snuggy', he thought as he settled down deeper into his pillow, letting out a contented sigh in the process.  
  
Slowly he became aware of a voice.  
  
"Open your eyes, Commander."  
  
It was kinda faint at first, so it was a while before he realised that he wasn't dreaming and that the voice was actually talking to him.  
  
"Wake up, Commander."  
  
Whoever this was, he was determined not to let him carry on dozing, so reluctantly Trip slowly opened his eyes. He thought he was dreaming at first because everything was so strange and different, and there was a weird looking man standing next to him with a huge, goofy smile spread across his face. After blinking a few times, a frightening realisation began to dawn – where was he? This wasn't his home. Where were his toys, his friends Wally gator and Mickey? Who was this strange man looking down at him? But, more importantly, where were his mom and dad?  
  
"Commander?" replied Phlox in a puzzled voice. He was mystified at Commander Tucker's reaction upon wakening. He had been expecting some confusion, since Trip had suffered huge mental trauma, but this behaviour was puzzling. Phlox reached for his scanner.  
  
"Where's my mom?" asked a now very frightened and scared Trip, not liking this at all. As Phlox leaned over with his scanner in an attempt to gauge what the problem was, a petrified Trip decided he was having no more of this and bolted off the bio bed in terror.  
  
"Commander!" shouted Phlox as Trip dove for the doors. Not understanding how to open them, he turned and ran to the other side of the room in the hope of finding another suitable escape route. Unfortunately there was no way out and all the weird creatures making those odd noises in their cages were frightening him all the more. Feeling trapped and very unsure, Trip dove under the nearby table and curled himself up tight into a fetal ball.  
  
Phlox decided that he had to proceed with caution; something was very very wrong with Commander Tucker and it was going to need all his people skills to find out just what that was. Walking slowly to the bench where Trip was hiding, he carefully knelt down so he could coax Trip out.  
  
"Hey there," he said in a soft gentle voice. "Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you – I'm a doctor and we have a promise that says we can't hurt people."  
  
Two eyes peeked out from above two knees and glanced across at him.  
  
"I bet you've never seen anyone as funny looking as me, have you?"  
  
Trip slowly shook his head at this statement.  
  
"That's because I'm not from your world. I've come from a planet called Denobula, but I've been allowed to make my home on your world and help heal people with my medical knowledge."  
  
Trip continued to watch this weird looking man from his hiding place as Phlox carried on talking about his home and species. He was still very unsure of where he was or what had happened, but this stranger didn't seem as frightening to him as before. Maybe it was that huge funny smile of his; no one could be bad or evil with a smile that big could they?  
  
"Would you like a drink or something to eat?" asked Phlox, still smiling away. "I imagine you must be quite hungry or thirsty by now."  
  
Trip was, but he didn't want to admit this, since he was still quite wary of this stranger.  
  
Phlox could see Trip's dilemma so he placed a cup of juice and a sandwich down on the floor in front of Trip, and then carried on as before talking about his home and way of life on Denobula.  
  
Gradually Phlox's jovial nature began to win Trip over, so slowly and carefully he crept out from his hiding place and reached over for the food and drink, all the time not taking his eyes off Phlox.  
  
Phlox smiled at this breakthrough then stood up to refill Trip's glass and plate with more juice and another couple of sandwiches. Since a line of trust had obviously begun to form, he also returned with a medical tricorder – scans were needed so he could determine the root of the problem. It would be limited with just his hand held scanner at the moment, but he didn't want to overwhelm Commander Tucker's emotional control. His behaviour since waking showed that small steps would definitely be needed when dealing with him from now on.  
  
"What's that?" asked Trip in between mouthfuls of sandwich.  
  
"It's a tricorder. It lets me look inside you to see if everything is okay. Would you like to look?"  
  
Trip's curious nature got the better of him as he shuffled forward to take a peek. "Will I see ma sandwich going down to ma stomach?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry," chuckled Phlox. "I'm afraid it doesn't show things in quite that much detail."  
  
Trip just smiled and carried on looking at the scanner with amazement and curiosity written all over his face.  
  
"What's your name?" asked Doctor Phlox. He already knew of course, but he wanted to gauge the patient's reaction and memory.  
  
"Trip."  
  
"That's a good name, I'm called Phlox."  
  
"Hi," smiled Trip. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
"It's nice to meet you as well Trip. Can I ask how old you are?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Well Trip, now that we know each other, shall we go and sit down on one of those beds?" asked Phlox as he pointed over to the other side of the room. "There's someone I want to introduce you to. Don't worry," he added quickly as a look of fear darted across Trip's face. "He's nice, he's my friend. I'm sure he would love to be yours as well."  
  
"Okay," smiled Trip as he nervously grasped Phlox's hand and stood up, before letting himself be led over to the nearest bio bed where he sat down and finished his meal.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer......."  
  
"Archer......"  
  
"Can you come to sickbay, Captain?"  
  
"Is this about Trip? Is he awake yet?" asked Captain Archer. He had been most concerned when Trip had been found unconscious in shuttle bay one. He'd asked Malcolm to investigate what had happened, but so far no evidence had turned up. He hadn't wanted to leave sickbay, but Phlox had been adamant that he should go and get some rest, promising to call when Trip awoke.  
  
"I think I would be able to explain better if you got down here Captain...."  
  
"I'll be right there," replied Captain Archer in a worried tone. He didn't know why but a huge feeling of dread took over him; something was very, very wrong with Trip.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Captain Archer walked into sickbay ten minutes later. At first glance, everything looked normal – Trip was seated on the far bio bed eating a sandwich and Phlox was standing near him looking unconcerned, but as he got closer he could see that things looked a little off. For one, Trip was looking at him in a very wary way, as if he was unsure and uncertain about him. Phlox also had a very concerned look on his face, as if he was about to issue very bad news.  
  
"It's good to see you awake at last Trip, you had me quite worried there for a sec. What happened?"  
  
Trip didn't answer. He carried on giving a wary look while looking also at Phlox for reassurance.  
  
"Can I have a word with you in private please Captain?" asked Phlox, indicating for them to go to the work benches on the other side of the room. "I'll just be over there talking to the captain Trip. I won't be long. Would you like to go and see some of my pets while we are talking?"  
  
"Yes please," replied Trip in a quiet voice as he slid off the bed and cautiously walked over to a large cage in the corner.  
  
"Don't touch – I don't want you to get hurt. I'll introduce you to them properly when the captain has gone."  
  
Trip nodded then stared into the cage with a wondrous expression on his face.  
  
"Phlox, is everything alright? Is there anything I should know?" asked Captain Archer in a puzzled tone of voice. After seeing the exchange just now between his chief medical officer and his chief engineer, he was more confused than ever.  
  
"I'm not sure how, but Commander Tucker seems to have regressed to a childlike state with no memories at all of his latter life."  
  
"Regressed!" replied a very shocked Captain Archer, "How?"  
  
"I haven't been able to conduct any deep scans yet to find out the cause because it's taken me this long to gain his trust. I didn't want to frighten him unduly."  
  
"This could be a side effect from what knocked him unconscious, which would mean he could return to normal in time, right?"  
  
"I can't say for sure, Captain, without further analysis. Normally this would be the result of aphasia, but the normal signs that would account for this are not apparent. Therefore I can only conclude that it is an occurrence of the mental trauma that Commander Tucker has just suffered. Has Lieutenant Reed found any evidence of what happened or how it occurred yet?"  
  
"No, he's completely drawn a blank. My next option was to ask him to interview our guests, Toldar, Serena and Calla."  
  
"We have only two guests, Captain," replied a puzzled Phlox. "Toldar and Serena. Who's Calla?"  
  
"She's the old woman Trip carried into sickbay. She was in the ship."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, but I don't recall anyone else in the ship but Toldar and Serena, who were huddled together. You picked up Toldar, while I carried Serena back to sickbay on a stretcher. Commander Tucker just followed on behind us."  
  
"Phlox I'm not going daft or hallucinating. I remember her introducing herself to us right here in sickbay and she even sat down and had dinner with me. She was real."  
  
"Captain, can we continue this discussion some other time," asked Phlox as he glanced other to Trip who watching them both very closely. "I don't want to cause Commander Tucker anymore stress and anxiety than he is already feeling."  
  
"Sorry Phlox, your right," replied Captain Archer as he looked at Trip's concerned face. "Let's think about Trip now. His health and well being are more important now – that's all that matters. I would guess everything seems a little strange to him now. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
"I think the best thing we can do at the moment is make him feel secure. As far as he is aware at the moment he is just 4 years old, so he must be feeling very frightened and scared without anything or anyone around him that he would consider familiar – his mother and father for example. So we'll all have to be a good substitute for them and be there for him when he needs us."  
  
"Well I don't remember being 4 years old, but I would think you'd be pretty helpless at that age, so if anything he's going to need you a lot Phlox."  
  
"Me, Captain? He's going to need all of us. You are his friend. He's known you the longest. If anything he's going to feel the most secure around you, at least much more than anyone else."  
  
"That was before. He hasn't got a clue who I am know. I'm sorry but I have got too much to do running this ship. I can't afford to waste time babysitting. Take care of him Phlox, I'm going to see T'Pol and Malcolm about our THREE guests. I'll let them know what's happened."  
  
Phlox shook his head and walked back to Trip. He knew the captain was having a hard time dealing with the events of their previous mission, but he was doing a huge disservice to himself by cutting himself off like this. He just hoped he realised this before he lost his friends completely.  
  
Speaking of friends, Phlox thought, as he smiled at his patient. "Would you like to see my bat, Trip? I'll let you stroke and feed her if you like."  
  
Trip's eyes lit up. "Wow, a bat?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  



	6. Chapter Six

  
Chapter Six  
  
Captain Archer was strolling around the corridors taking Porthos for his daily morning walk, while pondering his conversation with T'Pol and Malcolm from the previous night. Unlike T'Pol who had remembered Calla and admitted to having a conversation with her, Malcolm did not recall the woman at all, repeating more or less the same as Phlox. In fact this turned out to be true for Hoshi, Travis and a lot of his other officers as well. It was puzzling, why were he and T'Pol the only two people who remembered this woman? They couldn't both be hallucinating could they?   
  
Then there was Trip – what were they going to do? Phlox had finished conducting some deep scans late in the night and his assessment of the situation looked puzzling. All of Trip's behaviour and mannerisms pointed to him having suffered aphasia, but he had no medical evidence to back this up and all of his scans had come back normal. So why was he behaving like a four year old child with no memory of his past life. He and Malcolm had spoken to Toldar and Serena about Calla, but they both had been very vague about her. They had admitted to knowing of her but they could offer no evidence about her, where she had come from or why she had been with them.  
  
All signs pointed to her being the cause of Trip's mishap, but if this was true, they were going to have a hard time finding her again if only he, T'Pol and their two guests could remember the woman. In his condition, Trip couldn't remain on the ship as it wouldn't be safe or fair to him, but he had no one back home who could care for him in his present condition and Archer was not willing to place Trip in an institution for the rest of his life. The solution to this dilemma was to find Calla, but the question was how, when no one else on the ship could even recall her. So as he walked along with Porthos trotting along next to his heels, Captain Archer was in a complete quandary about what to do next.  
  
"What's the matter boy?" asked Archer, as he noticed Porthos stopping to look at something behind him.  
  
As Captain Archer glanced backwards, he heard a slight scuffle as if someone was trying to hide. He smiled, instantly knowing who it could be.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer........"  
  
"Archer......"  
  
"Captain, I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems that Commander Tucker has wandered off. I've alerted Lieutenant Reed and he's getting a security team ready to begin a search."  
  
"It's all right, Phlox. Tell Malcolm not to bother. I think I've found our missing crewman. I'll bring him right back." The captain ended the call then grinned. "I wish I had some help walking Porthos......." he said loudly, while glancing back at the same time. "I need someone to throw him his chew toy, ...... someone who can throw real good...." Captain Archer smiled as he heard the scuffle of feet again and saw two eyes as a head peeped out from around the corner. "Are you good at throwing a chew toy...." he continued.  
  
Trip nodded his head as he nervously walked up to both of them. Porthos barked, and with his tail wagging furiously, ran up to Trip and jumped up to him waiting to be petted. Trip looked up to ask permission, then began to stoke and pet the dog.  
  
"Shall we?" asked Archer as he called Porthos back and began to walk down the corridors towards the shuttle bay.  
  
Trip was a little unsure whether to follow at first because he didn't think that this man liked him after his outburst in sickbay yesterday. But he was bored and he really wanted to play with the nice dog so with some trepidation, Trip started to follow, eventually quickening his pace until he was walking alongside them.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Two hours later a completely worn out Porthos was lying down on his rug in Captain Archer's quarters, while Trip and Archer sat down cross legged on the floor playing cards. Since Trip couldn't remember many games they were happily playing Snap, which to Trip's delight, he was winning, evidenced by the huge pile of cards next to him.  
  
"Damn your just to good at this game," laughed Captain Archer as Trip won again.  
  
Trip just beamed a huge smile on his face as he pulled a huge pile towards him once more.  
  
"Can we play again?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Are you going to let me win for once?"  
  
"No!" smirked Trip with a big cheeky grin on his face.  
  
"I hope you're not cheating," teased Captain Archer as he tried to put on a solemn and serious face.  
  
"No!" replied Trip, looking at Captain Archer with a pair of huge innocent blue eyes. Archer just laughed as he reached down to shuffle the pack once more.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer......"  
  
The captain stood, ruffled Trip's hair affectionately then moved to his wall comm.. "Archer....."  
  
"Is everything okay Captain? I was expecting you to bring Commander Tucker back to sickbay two hours ago."  
  
Captain Archer looked at Trip who was staring at him with a questioning look on his face. He looked like he was enjoying himself so much, he didn't want to stop and go back.  
  
"Sorry about that Phlox, I lost track of time," replied Captain Archer as he eyed Trip's disappointed face. "Is it alright if he stays here with me for a little while longer? We were just in the middle of a game."  
  
"No bother Captain. He can stay as long as you like. There isn't much here for him to do anyway. Tell him I'll see him later," said Phlox before he signed off with a big smile on his face. It looks like there is hope for the captain after all.   
  
"Where were we?" asked Archer as he looked at Trip with a smile on his face. "Ah yes, I believe I was getting my ass kicked."  
  
Trip giggled and picked up his new hand. This man was fun.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Chapter Seven

thanks to all my reviewers - I appreciate your comments

These next couple of chapters - I will be involving more of the crew. Travis in Chapter Eight, Hoshi in the upcoming Chapter Nine and Malcolm in the upcoming Chapter Ten.

Chapter Seven  
  
The next morning, T'Pol walked into sickbay for her usual check up in regards to her Panar Syndrome.  
  
"How is Commander Tucker this morning? Is there any change?" she asked with a hint of concern in her voice. She looked over at the man curled up on the far bio bed.  
  
"I'm afraid there's no change in his condition," replied Phlox. "And unless we can find out just what happened, I don't think I will be able to find a cure any time soon. Has Mr Reed found any new evidence?"  
  
"No," replied T'Pol sadly. "We have discussed where to go next in the investigation, but with the captain and Mr Reed unable to agree on whether Calla exists and whether she is responsible for Mr Tucker's predicament, a favourable outcome looks quite hopeless."  
  
"What about you, T'Pol? Where do you stand?"  
  
"I am with the captain in that I believe she exists because I remember having a conversation with her on more than one occasion," explained T'Pol. "I can not explain or understand why we are the only two people who remember her or what she has against Mr Tucker to do this to him. I find the whole situation quite...... illogical."  
  
"Hmmmm..... it's quite a mystery isn't it? Anyway at least one good thing seems to be coming out of this."  
  
"What is good about our chief engineer regressing to a four year old?" asked T'Pol, with a slight raise of her usual eyebrow.  
  
"The captain and Commander Tucker's friendship seems to be reasserting itself. I must admit I was becoming quite worried about them both."  
  
"Commander Tucker's youthful exuberance is quite inescapable and disarming at the moment," replied T'Pol quietly as she gazed across the room at Trip. Then getting up off the bio bed she turned to Phlox and asked, "Will that be all Doctor?"  
  
"Everything looks fine, T'Pol. I'll see you again in a few days."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor." Turning around with her hands behind her back, she slowly walked up to the bio bed where Trip was lying. She was quite concerned for Commander Tucker since they had become really close friends during their recent mission and she cared for him deeply.  
  
"Hi!" said Trip looking up at this pretty woman with funny ears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"Ya didn't," replied Trip as he sat up while stifling a yawn. "What's your name?"  
  
"T'Pol."  
  
"I'm Trip."  
  
"I am already aware of that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"We are already friends."  
  
"Oh!" replied Trip, stifling another yawn.  
  
"Would you like to join the captain and me in the mess for breakfast?"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"It's where we sit down to eat."  
  
"Oh.... the dining room, okay then," smiled Trip as he stood up and held T'Pol's hand.  
  
Understanding that Trip might need some reassurance during his present condition, T'Pol allowed him to keep hold. She didn't think that a four year old would understand that Vulcans didn't like to be touched. "Why don't you let Doctor Phlox help you get washed while I go and get you something to wear?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
As T'Pol headed out the door to Trip's quarters, Trip rubbed his eyes and allowed Phlox to lead him off to the bathroom so he could get ready. Ten minutes later, feeling a lot fresher and cleaner, Trip came back into sickbay where T'Pol helped him dress into some jeans and a t-shirt. Then, holding hands once more, they walked out of sickbay to go get something to eat.  
  
T'Pol noticed that he kept giving her sly glances along the way, like he wanted to ask her something.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?"  
  
Trip shyly shook his head.  
  
"Is there something you would like to ask me?"  
  
"Yes," replied Trip softly.  
  
"Go ahead, I do not mind."  
  
"Why are your ears pointy? Did ya hurt yourself?"  
  
"No, I was born like this. I am a Vulcan; it is one of the many differences between my species and yours."  
  
"Can..... I touch them?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead."  
  
Trip slowly reached his hand up and softly caressed her earlobes with a wondrous expression on his face. His soft touch sent a shiver down T'Pol's spine, bringing back memories of their shared intimacy not long ago.  
  
"They feel and look funny.....kinda like Tinkerbell's."  
  
"I am not acquainted with that person. Is she Vulcan?"  
  
"Dunno..... Can I make mine like yours?"  
  
"No...... that would be illogical. Yours are nice as they are."  
  
Trip smiled; this lady was nice. I like her   
  
The Mess Hall was still quite empty when they walked through the door and entered the Captain's Mess.  
  
"What would you like me to order you for breakfast?"  
  
There was no reply. Trip gripped T'Pol's hand even tighter.  
  
"Would you like some eggs and toast......" asked T'Pol as she felt Trip grab her arm with his free hand and pull himself behind her. She turned around to look at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked T'Pol, as she looked at Trip's frightened face. Looking across at where Trip was staring, she concluded that this was the first time he had realised he was onboard a ship in space and not on a planet.  
  
"You are quite safe...." said T'Pol trying to reassure him, "I know the chief engineer. He is very capable and good at his job so you don't have to worry about anything breaking."  
  
It wasn't working as he was still frozen to the spot, his eyes wide like saucers.  
  
"We are on a ship."  
  
"Ship....." replied Trip softly, trying to place the image in his mind so he could understand where he was.  
  
"Yes a ship. We are exploring the stars." Hopefully if she put it as simplistic as possible, he would be better able to understand.  
  
"Ya mean like a pirate ship?" asked Trip getting a bit more enthusiastic about the idea.  
  
T'Pol didn't understand what he was referring to, but she still said yes, as it seemed to take away his fear.  
  
"Pirate ship?" queried Captain Archer as he walked into the mess.  
  
"I was explaining to..... Trip..... that he was on a ship when he thus referred to it as a pirate ship."  
  
"Are you Captain Hook?" asked a very enthusiastic Trip, who had obviously drawn his own conclusions and made five. "Is that why you brought me here, to show me Peter Pan and Never Never Land?"  
  
"Why do you think that, Trip?"  
  
"Second star to the right, then straight on 'til morning," smiled Trip pointing to the stars outside.  
  
"Damn T'Pol, he's just too clever for us. I told you he would figure it out before too long," winked Captain Archer, joining in. If Trip was happy thinking this, then he was happy to play along.  
  
Trip cautiously walked up to the window and peeped through, trying to get a closer look at the vast array of stars outside. Tentatively he brought his finger up to touch the glass.  
  
"Don't touch that......!" shouted Captain Archer suddenly.  
  
Trip jumped back with an alarmed look on his face, but this soon changed when he realised the captain was only joking. Pretty soon they were both shaking from laughing so hard. T'Pol just raised her usual eyebrow at this as she sat down at the table. She couldn't understand what was so funny, but it didn't matter – it was good to see them both looking happy again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter Eight

  
Chapter Eight  
  
Captain Archer and Sub Commander T'Pol were in his ready room going over some crew reports.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer........."  
  
"Archer.......What can I do for you, Doc?"  
  
"Can you come down to sickbay Captain? I'm afraid Commander Tucker has had a slight accident."  
  
Captain Archer and T'Pol both jumped up with looks of concern on their faces.  
  
"We'll be right there, Doc..." replied Archer as they practically fell over themselves going through the door. Both of them had been spending a lot of time with Trip over the past few days and despite previous concerns about forming attachments, it was becoming apparent they cared for him a great deal. Whether this was Commander Tucker from before or Trip as he was now, these past few days had showed them how much they had missed his friendship.  
  
They both raced into sickbay together and saw Trip sitting on the nearest bio bed with a bad cut on his forehead and nursing his arm, with a very worried Travis standing next to him.  
  
"What happened?" asked Captain Archer, as Trip looked at him with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Captain," answered Travis, "I didn't think there would be anything wrong, and it's not like he hasn't done it before....."  
  
"Why don't you start from the beginning, Ensign," replied T'Pol, trying to defuse the tense situation.  
  
"I had some spare time before my shift, so I took Commander Tucker to the sweet spot to have some fun. He had been telling Doctor Phlox that the captain was really Captain Hook and that he was taking him to Never Never Land to see Peter Pan. Commander Tucker said that he was really looking forward to this because he had always wondered what it was like to fly. That's what gave me the idea of the sweet spot."  
  
"A logical conclusion, Ensign."  
  
"He must have had a great time," said Travis continuing on with the story, "Because he was so giddy on the way back that he slipped on the last six rungs and fell off the ladder. I tried to catch him but he fell at an odd angle. I'm really sorry, Captain, I just wanted him to have a good time. I didn't mean for him to get hurt."  
  
"Don't worry Ensign, it's not your fault – it was an accident. Don't beat yourself up about it. Why don't you go back to the bridge with T'Pol, since your shift starts in ten minutes? I'll stay with Trip."  
  
"Thanks, Captain..... Would you apologise again for me to Commander Tucker?"  
  
"I'm sure he understands, Ensign," said Captain Archer, "T'Pol, we'll catch up on those reports some other time."  
  
"Yes, Captain," replied T'Pol, then before turning to walk out of sickbay with Travis, "Call me if Trip needs anything."  
  
Captain Archer nodded his head and smiled. It was just like Trip, he thought. You just couldn't help liking the guy. Somehow he always managed to draw you in.  
  
"So..... how are you?" asked Captain Archer, as he turned to Trip and placed a caring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It hurts....." replied Trip, looking up with tear filled baby blues.  
  
"Don't worry," reassured Phlox in a gentle voice. "It'll be as right as rain in a moment." He eased Trip's arm into a sling and pressed a hypo spray with painkiller into his neck. "I think it would be best if he had a rest. He's had a lot of excitement for one day."  
  
"Can I stay with you?" pleaded Trip as he looked at Captain Archer. Doctor Phlox was a nice man, but being with the captain was so much fun.  
  
"I don't mind, Doc. I promise that he won't get too giddy – we'll find something to do that's nice and relaxing."  
  
"Okay, but nothing too strenuous or exciting – his arm will still be sore for a while and he could get a headache."  
  
"Scout's honour, Doc," promised Archer as he took hold of Trip's hand and walked out of sickbay.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hmmm....... nothing too strenuous," pondered Captain Archer when they were back inside his quarters. "Can you think of anything Trip?"  
  
"Will ya tell me about all your pirate adventures?"  
  
"Sure," smiled Archer, "but only if you come and sit down next to me on the couch and rest." He patted the cushion as Trip settled himself down next to him. Archer pulled a blanket over his curled up form so he would be nice and comfy. Before too long they were also joined by Porthos, who jumped up to settle himself on Trip's lap.  
  
"How are the arm and your head?"  
  
"Okay. Can I ask you a question before ya tell me about ya adventures?"  
  
"Sure, what would you like to know?"  
  
"I thought you and Peter Pan were enemies."  
  
"We were but we decided to become friends and work together."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He's back on Never Never Land taking care of the mermaids, Indians and the lost boys, but he let me take Tinkerbelle along as a guide and to help."  
  
"Wow! Ya mean that's really The Tinkerbelle?"  
  
Captain Archer nodded his head and smiled, "Don't let anyone know though. She wants to keep it a secret from the crew, so she goes by the name of T'Pol."  
  
"I won't tell, I promise," replied Trip, "I'm the best at keeping secrets."  
  
"That's a good boy," smiled Captain Archer as he ruffled Trip's hair once more. "Where were we...... hmmmmmm I was going to tell you about my adventures? Well I'll tell you about the time I was......"  
  
Two hours later Trip was fast asleep on the couch with his head resting comfortably on Archer's shoulder.  
  
"Phlox to Captain Archer........"  
  
Captain Archer very gently eased Trip's head off his shoulder and onto a pillow. Tucking the blanket around him, he carefully stood up and crept over to the comm. unit.  
  
"Archer....", whispered the captain quietly.  
  
"I'm sorry to disturb your fun, Captain, but it is time that I got Commander Tucker ready for bed."  
  
"He's actually asleep at the moment, Phlox. Why don't you leave him here for the night? He looks so peaceful I don't want to disturb him."  
  
"If you're sure you'll be okay, Captain?"  
  
"Me and Trip will be fine, Doc. I'll send him over to see you right after breakfast."  
  
"Goodnight, Captain. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will, night Phlox."  
  
Pretty soon though this 'one night' turned into a regular occurrence as Trip pretty much moved in.  
  
TBC. 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter - real life got in the way.

Thanks for all my reveiwers and thanks to my wonderful beta Plumtuckered.

Chapter Nine  
  
The next morning, T'Pol walked into the captain's quarters carrying a padd that contained a report of the day's activities and sensor readings. She looked around his quarters but he didn't seem to be around. strange she thought, I could have sworn he buzzed me to enter.   
  
Suddenly Captain Archer came out of his bathroom with Trip. "T'Pol, what can I do for you?"  
  
T'Pol just arched her eyebrow at the sight of her two fellow officers standing there with nothing but towels around their waists.  
  
"Sorry," replied Archer with a smile on his face, "I was helping Trip to get washed; it just seemed easier to climb in the shower with him. I heard you buzz when I was getting some towels."  
  
"T'Pol!", shouted Trip with a knowing smile, "Do ya wanna come and have a shower with us? The cap'n's gonna teach me some 'shower songs'."  
  
"Shower songs?" replied T'Pol, ignoring the first half of the comment.  
  
"Yeah there's one about a woman from Venus....."  
  
"I don't think T'Pol wants to hear that, Trip," chuckled Archer, and then with a wink and a deepening of his voice, "Remember, you have to be a man to sing those."  
  
"Ooops I forgot," giggled Trip, then copying Archer with a wink and a deepening of his voice, "Sorry T'Pol ya not a man, ya wouldn't understand them."  
  
T'Pol just rolled her eyes at the pair of them, "I have brought you the daily activity report and scans of nearby systems, Captain."  
  
"Anything interesting we should know about?" answered Archer, who was busy rubbing Trip's back, chest and hair dry.  
  
"There is an M class planet within the nearby system which looks interesting."  
  
"A new planet?" asked Trip as his eyes lit up.  
  
"How long will it take us to reach it?" asked Captain Archer.  
  
"About 20 hours."  
  
"I think it's time to take a detour, T'Pol. I promised Trip a pirate adventure next time we came across a new world."  
  
"Are ya coming as well, T'Pol?" asked Trip, , "Ya know we can't go on any adventures without Tinkerbelle to protect us."  
  
"I am not Tinkerbelle."  
  
"Sorry I forgot. Ya don't want anyone to know ya secret," replied Trip quietly, then looking at her with a pair of big blue eyes, "Please T'Pol, I wanna go on an adventure with ma best friends, you and Cap'n Hook."  
  
"Alright," said T'Pol, feeling a strange feeling of pleasure at being considered Trip's best friend. "You will most likely need someone responsible to keep you and the captain out of trouble."  
  
"Yeaaaahh!" cried Trip as he came up and gave T'Pol a big hug.  
  
"Why don't we go and get dressed, Trip?" laughed Archer, as he saw T'Pol looking slightly uncomfortable at being hugged by a semi-naked man in the company of her captain. "We've got an important meeting in cargo bay one with a football."  
  
"Okay, see ya T'Pol."  
  
"I'll see you later, Captain..... Trip," replied T'Pol as she turned and walked through the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been an exhausting morning, first playing catch with Captain Archer then helping Phlox feed his animals. After dinner, Hoshi came round to help Trip with his reading. As Trip was behaving like a four year old, Hoshi brought along some easy books to start him off with.  
  
"Which one would you like to read first? I've brought a selection that you might like."  
  
"Do you have the Martian machines?"  
  
"Martian machines?" replied a puzzled Hoshi.  
  
"Yeah, it's the one where the Martian machines come down to earth. They have three legs, three different coloured eyes and they fire laser beams. They start attacking about chapter ten, I think. It's really cool; they gang up and blow up all the towns and cities trying to wipe everyone out. Everyone thinks they are going to succeed but in the end they are stopped by a tiny little germ."  
  
"Do you mean War of the Worlds?" asked a surprised Hoshi, as she thought that book would have been a bit grown up for a four year to understand.  
  
"Yeah, it's my favourite. I was reading it with my mom." Biting his lip, Trip suddenly went quiet as if he was thinking about something really important. "Do you think she would mind that you're reading the story with me and not her?"  
  
"No, I don't think she would mind one bit."  
  
"Do you think she is wondering where I am?"  
  
"I'm sure the captain would have explained to her before hand that he was taking you on an adventure and that you would be back soon."  
  
"The captain and T'Pol are really nice and fun to be with, but I still miss ma mom and dad. Does that mean I'm bad?  
  
"Certainly not," smiled Hoshi. "No one could replace your parents. I still miss mine and I've been on this ship for three years. I think they would be glad that you're still thinking about them, even while you're here and they're at home. Here, I've found it, shall I begin reading and then you can help me?"  
  
Trip nodded his head and settled himself down on the floor on a cushion.

----"HALIFAX, NOVA SCOTIA - "Yet across an immense ethereal gulf, minds that are to our minds as ours are to the beasts in the jungle, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic, regarded this earth with envious eyes, and slowly and surely drew their plans against us......"----  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening T'Pol came into the captain's quarters to spend some time with Trip. Since Captain Archer had a lot of work to catch up on, they had arranged between them to share the responsibility of looking after him. Most of the crew in fact had offered their help and chipped in when they could; Travis, Hoshi and even Malcolm had offered to play football with him.  
  
Trip was relaxing in his bed waiting for T'Pol to come and read to him. Snuggled up to him real close was a tatty old teddy bear called Miko, which Hoshi had given him earlier to help him sleep. As Trip held Miko close, he thought about the trip to the planet tomorrow. As much as he was looking forward to this, he was also scared at the same time.  
  
"Trip, I'm sorry I'm late for our reading," said T'Pol as she stepped into the room.  
  
"It's okay," replied Trip trying to put a brave smile on his face. T'Pol could see that something was bothering him, but she decided not to press the issue at the moment.  
  
"Would you like me to read some more about Surak, a little Vulcan boy who grew up to be a great king?"  
  
Trip nodded his head.  
  
"If you and Miko are settled, I will begin......."  
  
Thirty minutes later, T'Pol closed the book, "We will read some more about Surak tomorrow, it is time for you to go to sleep."  
  
"Why do Surak not want anyone to be happy, angry, laugh or cry? Was he mean?"  
  
"No, he was not mean," explained T'Pol. "Surak believed that if his people laughed or cried too much, it would be bad for them and they would get sick."  
  
"But how could they let you know if they were happy or sad?"  
  
"There are other ways of letting people know if you are happy or sad other than laughing or crying."  
  
"What are they?"  
  
T'Pol thought for a minute. She certainly hadn't expected these kinds of questions, "Talking, meditating, singing, playing the lute......."  
  
"What's a lute?" interrupted Trip.  
  
"It is a musical instrument."  
  
"Have you got one?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you play it?"  
  
"Yes, but I am not very good."  
  
"Can you play it for me?"  
  
"Maybe tomorrow, it is time for you to go to sleep," replied T'Pol as she stood up, reaching over to turn off the light. "Goodnight, Trip."  
  
"T'Pol...?"  
  
"Yes, Trip?"  
  
"Don't go!"  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"I can't sleep, there's a monster in ma room," said Trip, nervously looking around with his eyes. This was only a half truth.  
  
"I will go and get a scanner and search the room. You will be able to see that there isn't anything here," replied T'Pol. She quickly walked next door to retrieve a hand scanner. When she returned, she scanned the whole room, making sure that Trip could see the results.  
  
"As I said, there is nothing here."  
  
"What about outside the window?"  
  
T'Pol stood up and walked over to the comm... "T'Pol to Lieutenant Reed......."  
  
"Reed......"  
  
"Lieutenant, could you do a scan of the surrounding area?"  
  
"What would you like me to scan for, Sub-commander?"  
  
"Monsters."  
  
"Excuse me, Sub-commander....... did you...... just say......... monsters?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Errrrrmmmm okay........... Would you like me to scan for any particular type?"  
  
"No."  
  
"......... There is nothing outside, Sub-commander."  
  
"Thank you Lieutenant....." replied T'Pol as she closed the comm. and turned to Trip. "Will there be anything else?"  
  
Trip bit his lower lip and shook his head. T'Pol knew there was something on his mind, so she decided to press on further.  
  
"Is there something you would like to ask me?"  
  
Trip nodded.  
  
"What would you like to know?"  
  
"Was Surak ever scared?"  
  
"Yes I believe so.... There is nothing wrong with being scared."  
  
"How did he let people know he was scared if he couldn't show it?"  
  
"He talked about any problem with his friends...... is there something bothering you?"  
  
Trip thought this through for a minute then asked, "Will there.....be any monsters..... on the planet?"  
  
"There may be some wild animals indigenous to the planet but I can not be certain at the present time," said T'Pol trying to reassure him. "Why would you presume that?"  
  
"Indig.....us," struggled Trip, as he tried to say the word, wondering what it meant.  
  
"Indigenous..... it means originating and living or growing in an area or environment."  
  
"I was thinking about the Martian Machines that Hoshi read to me. I was wondering if this planet was theirs. I really want to go down their, but I won't want to upset them or make them so angry and cross that they want to go and attack us."  
  
T'Pol thought for a minute, it was obvious that she was going to have to have a word with Ensign Sato about suitable reading material. "Trip...... I believe you know my true identity."  
  
Trip nodded his head, "I haven't told anyone."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate that..... Tinkerbelle was Peter Pan's best friend; she kept him out of trouble and was always there if he needed her, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You said before that I am your best friend...."  
  
Trip nodded his head again at this statement.  
  
"Since you already know that Tinkerbelle is loyal to her friends, it is logical to conclude that I will also protect you and prevent any harm from coming to you. With regards to the Martians, they possessed advanced technology to make their machines which they used to attack. If this was their planet, we would have been able to detect their technology by now. This isn't the case, so we can therefore conclude that it isn't their home world."  
  
Trip thought about this for a moment then smiled and settled down under the covers.  
  
"Goodnight Trip, sleep well."  
  
"Night, T'Pol."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------

The excert from the story that Hoshi is reading to Trip comes from 'The War of the Worlds'.


	10. Chapter Ten

  
Chapter Ten  
  
The next day it was Malcolm's turn to look after Trip while Captain Archer and T'Pol were on the bridge conducting scans of the new planet. Since they were planning to take Trip down, Captain Archer didn't want to take any chances on something going wrong.  
  
"Mal!" shouted Trip, as he jumped up and gave him a big hug when he came through the door. "Are we gonna play football again?"  
  
"No, I thought we could plan out our adventure today while the captain and T'Pol are busy on the bridge," replied Malcolm as he sat down, patting the floor next to him for Trip to join him.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"Have you any ideas of what you'd like to do down there?"  
  
"Well if there are Indians, we could go on a hunt – just like what Peter Pan and Captain Hook used to do back on Never Never Land. Do you think there might be Indians down there?"  
  
"I believe T'Pol may have mentioned something about spotting some life signs."  
  
"Do you think they would want to come and play a game with us?"  
  
"I'm sure they could be persuaded," smirked Malcolm, as he toyed with the idea of transforming Trip's engineering team into a tribe of Indians. "Hmmmm......we're going to need some kind of weapons....."  
  
"I know. Why don't we make some bows and arrows?"  
  
"What a bloody good idea," smiled Malcolm, this is my type of game he thought. "Why don't we go down to the armoury and see what we can put together?"  
  
"Can we get some ice cream on the way?"  
  
"For thinking up a great idea like that my friend, you can have ice cream served together with pecan pie," smiled Malcolm as he helped Trip up off the floor. "Now the only question left is whether we treat ourselves before or after our visit to the Armoury?"  
  
"Both," grinned Trip.  
  
"That's why I like you, Trip," laughed Malcolm as they walked out the door, "You always know how to have a great time."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three hours later Malcolm, along with Trip's help, had made a batch of about ten bows and arrows. Having carried out a quality standards test earlier, which involved chasing each other through the corridors of 'B deck' shooting trial arrows back and forth, it was now time to add the final touch - a sticky glob like substance on the end of the arrows, so they could fight without fear of getting hurt.  
  
Unbeknown to Trip, Malcolm secretly had handed a batch to some of Trip's engineering team who had flown down to the planet two hours earlier to set up an Indian camp site. Whilst they'd prepared the shuttle pods, Malcolm had diverted Trip's attention with another enjoyable treat of rocky road ice cream and pecan pie; they had previously tasted this delight before they started to assemble the bows and arrows. Now, one hour later, it was time for them to join the away team in the shuttle bay for the mission to the planet below.  
  
T'Pol settled Trip down in Shuttlepod One by the window next to her, ready for take off. Captain Archer was flying, Malcolm was seated next to him taking care of the landing and take off procedures and Hoshi was sitting opposite Trip and T'Pol. During takeoff preparations, Trip was a little nervous but as they swooped down to the planet below, excitement took over and he became very giddy as he jumped up and down trying his best to look out of the pod window. As T'Pol settled him down again on the seat, his giddy excitement soon ebbed away as a greenish tint began to slowly spread over his face, and he gripped the side of the seat like a vice.  
  
"Trip......?" asked T'Pol, a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
Trip shook his head.  
  
Malcolm turned around and smiled, "Maybe we shouldn't have had that second helping of ice............ cream and pecan pie," he cringed as Trip threw up all over T'Pol's lap.  
  
T'Pol delicately raised her left eyebrow, "We will have a talk later about adequate nutrition, Mr Reed," she said, as she massaged Trip's back and wiped the mess off her lap with a moist cloth, handed to her by Hoshi.  
  
Bloody hell, I'm in for it now. Malcolm thought as he glanced slyly at Captain Archer who was trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
After an easy landing, everyone embarked from the pod. T'Pol helped out Trip, who was still looking very green at the gills, but he soon perked up at the thought of standing on a new world. Stepping out of the pod though, a huge look of disappointment spread across his face.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" asked a confused T'Pol.  
  
"It doesn't look any different," replied Trip, "It's just like back home."  
  
"What did you expect, Trip?" asked Captain Archer.  
  
"Blue trees, purple grass, and orange flowers – ya know just like it says in ma comic books."  
  
"If the planet was that much different, it would be highly doubtful that we would be able to survive. Remember even though Dr. Phlox and I are different from yourself, we still are able to breathe the same air that you do. So there has to be some semblance of similarity," explained T'Pol, hoping she was making it easy for Trip to understand. "As we explore, I am sure you will be able to notice slight differences between here and Earth. These differences may be in the look of individual flowers, animal life or people."  
  
"Okay, can we go and look for the Indians now?"  
  
"Scanners indicate there is a settlement half a mile in that direction," pointed Reed. "Shall we go and see if they are friendly?"  
  
With an eager look of enthusiasm on his face, Trip looked at Captain Archer for permission.  
  
"Lead the way, Malcolm."  
  
"Shall we bring our bows and arrows?" asked Trip.  
  
"Let's find out if they want to play first shall we?" smiled Captain Archer. "We don't want them to think we are hostile, do we?"  
  
Thinking back to the book about the Martian machines, Trip shook his head with determination.  
  
After 45 minutes of walking, a length part of the time being taken up by Trip who wanted to stop and touch everything that was new and different to him, they came to an Indian village of about four tepees. An Indian approached them as they walked up to the perimeter of the village.  
  
"How! I am Big Chief Rostov. How can I help you?"  
  
"How! I am Captain Archer of the Starship Enterprise," replied Archer with a smile on his face. "We have come to explore this planet. We do not mean you any harm; we'd just like to be friends."  
  
"Friends would be nice. Let me introduce you to my family, then we can go and smoke the pipe," replied Rostov as he led them to the centre of the village where a fire had been set up.  
  
Trip was in complete awe, watching everything and everyone like a hawk while gripping T'Pol's hand in a vice like grip. WOW, alien Indians!   
  
After introductions had been made, they all sat down in a circle around the fire and Big Chief Rostov began to tell the visitors the history of the tribe, gesticulating with hand gestures in parts while whooping around the fire at others. Trip was absolutely mesmerized by the whole show.  
  
"Don't lose yourself in the part," whispered Malcolm when Rostov stopped nearby him. Reining in his performance, Rostov once again settled down on the floor.  
  
"Captain Archer, whenever we have new visitors we traditionally hold a war game to show how we have come together and settled our cultural differences, before finishing with the smoking of our peace pipe. Would you and your colleagues like to join us in a game?"  
  
Trip's eyes lit up in excitement and he threw Captain Archer an eager glance.  
  
"We would be honoured, Big Chief Rostov," smiled Captain Archer. "Will you spare us some time to prepare?"  
  
"I will allow twenty minutes before the games begin, Captain Archer."  
  
"Thank you, may this game be a good one."  
  
Setting off back to the shuttlepod, Captain Archer prepped everyone on the game plan. The tactic was easy - divide, conquer and triumph.  
  
"Let the games begin!" whooped Captain Archer as both teams, armed with bows and arrows, ran off into the woods.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six hours later they were on there way back to the ship. Trip was exhausted, but he was happily retelling the day's events to Malcolm a dozen lines a minute. Even though he knew most of it, Malcolm showed that he had the patience of a saint by sitting and listening to Trip's endless chatter, while T'Pol watched him carefully for any signs of travel sickness again.  
  
Performing a flawless landing, Archer and company were greeted by a very sad looking Travis.  
  
"What's up, Travis?" asked a concerned Captain Archer.  
  
"Its Starfleet sir, they've recalled Commander Tucker. A Vulcan ship is on its way to collect him. It will be here in twelve hours."  
  
Just like air being depressurized, everyone's good mood and spirits were suddenly sucked right out of them, replaced by despair, dismay and despondency.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven  
  
Captain Archer was sitting in his ready room talking to Admiral Forrest on the com, while the others were waiting anxiously in the mess hall waiting for news. Trip, oblivious to all the concern, was helping Chef in the Galley to make sandwiches and biscuits. He was having a whale of a time, up to his arms in flour and cookie dough, while grinning like a Cheshire cat since Chef had let him wear his apron and big white cooking hat.  
  
"I didn't think it would be too long before you got in touch," said Admiral Forrest to Archer's concerned face.  
  
"Is it true? You've recalled Trip and sent a Vulcan ship to pick him up?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jon, but a star ship is no place for Commander Tucker in his present condition. He needs to be with people who can look after him properly."  
  
"He needs to be with me," replied Jon cutting in, "Not some cold faceless stranger."  
  
"Jon, it's not some backward 19th Century institution we're sending him to. He's still Starfleet no matter what and we always look after our own. These people are specially trained…"  
  
"They may be specially trained," replied Archer cutting him off again, "But they still are strangers nevertheless. Trip knows us, we're his family. We are perfectly capable of taking care of him."  
  
"That's not what I heard. Didn't he injure himself recently falling off a ladder?"  
  
Captain Archer gave a worried glance, surprised that this titbit had been leaked out. "That was an accident, Admiral, one which we have been careful to prevent from happening again."  
  
"Can you be 100% certain that it won't, Jon?"  
  
There was a quiet pause as Captain Archer sat back and took this in. Despite all the extra precautions he had placed into effect, he could not with all honesty say that it wouldn't.  
  
"I thought not," Forrest replied quietly. He knew this was difficult but it had to be said. "I've known him just as long as you Jon and surprisingly, I care about him, too. He's been an outstanding officer and an excellent friend to you and AG, but we have to be honest with ourselves, it's dangerous up there. Putting aside for the moment the repercussions we would have to face back here for allowing a man with his disability to remain on a star ship; could you seriously live with yourself if anything happened to him as a consequence from staying up there?"  
  
"No," replied a dejected Archer.  
  
"I'm sorry Jon but the recall stands. A Vulcan ship will arrive to pick him up in about eleven hours."  
  
"Well you'll have to inform them that they will be transferring two passengers back, Admiral, because I'm going with him."  
  
"Let's not be hasty now, Jon and make any rash decisions that you might regret later."  
  
"I'm not being rash or hasty, Admiral. Trip needs someone that he can trust; he's not going to get that from strangers."  
  
"What about your father's dream, your dream? You'd be throwing all that away."  
  
"Maybe, but it's not much of a dream when you've not got a friend to share it with."  
  
"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for Jon."  
  
"He needs me Admiral and I need him. We'll be fine."  
  
Admiral Forrest nodded his head. He didn't agree with Jon's decision but he could understand it. "If you need anything Jon, anything at all, give me a call. You've still got a lot of friends here who you can get support from. Good luck Jon."  
  
"Thanks Admiral," replied Captain Archer quietly as he signed off. "Oh well I'd better go and tell everyone the good news," he said sarcastically as he looked at Porthos. Then with a teasing smile on his face, "I expect you to be packed by the time I get back."  
  
Porthos just looked up from his cushion and wagged his tail.

-----------------------------------------------  
  
As Captain Archer walked into the mess hall, all eager eyes anxiously turned in his direction.  
  
"Captain?" said Malcolm and Hoshi with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
Captain Archer shook his head, indicating that the communication hadn't revealed good news.  
  
"They're still recalling him then?" asked Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, apparently it's too dangerous up here for someone with his disability and it wouldn't look good in regards to public image," replied Captain Archer in a bitter tone.  
  
"That's just bull," replied Travis, in an annoyed tone of voice. "If anything, we Boomers have proved that point wrong."  
  
"You may be right Travis," answered Archer, "But Boomers don't have to answer to military regulations. Starfleet does and in their eyes, Commander Tucker is no longer capable of fulfilling his post or position."  
  
"What's going to happen to him?" asked a concerned Hoshi.  
  
"I'm going to take care of him back on Earth."  
  
Everyone looked at Captain Archer, shocked at this new development.  
  
"Sir?" queried a confused Malcolm.  
  
"He needs me; I won't abandon him to some institution to be looked after by strangers. I wouldn't do that to a family member, let alone a friend. He's always been there for me in the past, now the tables have turned. I'll be there for him as long as he needs me."  
  
Everyone wished Captain Archer good luck, offering promises of help and support. T'Pol looked on in silence, showing no sign of emotion on the outside, but inside she was totally torn up over the prospect of losing both of her close friends.  
  
"T'Pol," said Captain Archer, "I hereby inform you that you are now acting captain of Enterprise. Good luck with your mission."  
  
"Thank you, Captain."  
  
"Well folks, thanks for your good wishes. I'd better go and relieve Chef of Trip and get him ready for departure."  
  
With sad looks on their faces, everyone drifted out back to their positions.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, Archer was in his ready room with Trip and Porthos waiting for the comm. call to let him know that the Vulcan ship had arrived. There was a heavy feeling in his heart with regards to leaving the ship he had worked so hard to captain and 'his family' they had all forged together out here. Despite this sad feeling, he knew deep down that he was doing the right thing - Trip was family and meant everything to him. He wasn't going to let him down now when he needed him the most.  
  
"Sato to Captain Archer…….."  
  
Archer stood up and pressed the comm. on the wall, "Archer here."  
  
"Sir, the Vulcan ship has arrived and they wish to send a shuttle craft to collect you and Commander Tucker," said Hoshi in a sad tone.  
  
"Thanks Hoshi, tell them to proceed. I'll meet them in the docking bay."  
  
"Are you ready Trip?" asked Archer, holding out his hand for Trip to take.  
  
Trip nodded his head, stood up and grasped Archer's hand. He wasn't sure what was happening but he knew he was safe if Captain Archer was there to look after him.  
  
With Porthos leading the way they walked out of Archer's ready room, then stopped suddenly in shock. The whole crew had turned out to say goodbye, lining the walls from his ready room all the way to the launch bay. With tears in his eyes, Captain Archer carried on, nodding his head in appreciation and thanks to what his crew had done for them.  
  
At the launch bay doors, Malcolm and T'Pol were waiting for them both. Captain Archer gave T'Pol a questioning look, since she was holding a large duffle bag and case. "Is there something I should know, T'Pol?" asked Captain Archer as he looked towards the bag.  
  
"I have decided to join you in your venture."  
  
"I gave you an order, T'Pol. You are now in charge."  
  
"You gave that order after you had resigned, so technically speaking, I wasn't under your command and don't have to follow your order," replied T'Pol in full Vulcan manner. "You are the one who asked me to retain my position as first officer after I resigned my position from the Vulcan High Command, even though I was technically a civilian. Since Starfleet Regulations don't allow civilians to captain their star ships, that position falls logically to Lieutenant Reed."  
  
"What about Enterprise, your career?" argued Archer. "I can't ask you to give all that up? Anyway it doesn't sound like anything a logical Vulcan would do."  
  
"You didn't ask," replied T'Pol in a sarcastic tone as she guided Trip through the door. "It was my decision. Trip needs me as well as you. With regards to not being logical, Captain, I must point out your error. Loyalty is a strong aspect that Vulcans hold dearly. While I am merely following my beliefs, serving among humans these past three years has also taught me that one doesn't give up on one's friends. It has taken me a while, but I believe I have found the right balance that suits me. "  
  
"I really appreciate your offer, T'Pol, but what are you going to do?" asked Archer.  
  
"I have a lot of contacts that could help," replied T'Pol, then with a slight teasing tone, "You are only human, Captain, you can't expect to do everything yourself."  
  
Captain Archer thought over everything she had said and relented to her offer; he knew when he was beaten. T'Pol could be just as stubborn as Trip when she made up her mind about something.  
  
"I think you'd better tell the Vulcans that they will have another passenger," replied Captain Archer as he turned to look at Malcolm.  
  
"Yes, sir, I have to go and initiate docking procedures, so I'll let them know."  
  
Malcolm turned and walked up the stairs into the control room, while Captain Archer who was holding Porthos and T'Pol and Trip were waiting downstairs in the launch bay.  
  
Controls indicated that there was a seal, so Malcolm pressed the switch for the bay doors to open. Suddenly a red light started flashing and a loud siren commenced. Both signals indicated that there was something wrong with the seal and that the launch bay was losing oxygen fast.  
  
"Captain, get out of there!" shouted Malcolm as he ran to the door separating the control room and launch bay. It wouldn't open. He tried pressing the comm. to let the crew outside know that there was a problem. Nothing happened; the comm. was dead.  
  
"Captain!" shouted Malcolm as he frantically banged on the control room door.  
  
Captain Archer knew something was wrong, long before he heard Malcolm's frantic shouts and knocking from inside the control room. His breathing was becoming hard and laboured, his vision started to blur and his limbs felt like lead weights. There's something wrong with the seal and we're losing oxygen fast.  
  
"Trip……. get…..him…out of….. here," gasped Captain Archer as he looked over at T'Pol, who didn't seem as badly effected. Trip though was suffering just as bad and looked absolutely petrified. T'Pol pulled him towards the door but it was sealed shut tight; the lock also didn't seem to be working. As T'Pol's vision slowly began to blur, she could see the crew on the outside desperately trying to open the door and rescue their stricken officers. As she collapsed on the floor, gasping for sheer life, she blacked out thinking back over all her memories of the past three years that she had experienced with the two brave unconscious men next to her...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Chapter Twelve - Epilogue  
  
With a heavy aching head, Captain Archer slowly opened his eyes to a familiar scene - Enterprise's sickbay. Had they been rescued in time? The last thing he could remember was passing out from lack of oxygen. Trip he thought, as he looked around frantically for his friend.  
  
"Don't worry, Captain," came a familiar female voice, "Ahh T'Pol, I see you are with us as well."  
  
"Calla, what the hell is going on and where in hell's name did you appear from?" demanded Captain Archer, surprised to see Calla standing next to his bio bed.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Captain Archer."  
  
"Captain Archer has a point. Where have you been? Why can't anyone else see you and what have you done with Commander Tucker?" asked T'Pol, butting into the conversation.  
  
"Straight to the point as usual, T'Pol. That's what I love about Vulcans," laughed Calla. "To answer your questions, I haven't been anywhere but here all the time. No one else can see me because I don't wish them to and I haven't done anything to Commander Tucker."  
  
"What do you mean, you've been here all the time?" asked a curious T'Pol.  
  
"It's a little hard to explain and beyond even your highly advanced Vulcan comprehension I'm afraid. Nevertheless I don't walk away from those who I help until my work has finished."  
  
"Help?" shouted Archer, "How on earth can you call turning Trip into a man with a mind of a 4 year old, helping him?"  
  
"I warned you that my methods were extreme, Captain, but as usual all things have worked out well. It brought you all closer and reconnected you again, didn't it? You learnt to value your friendship with others and T'Pol found that she could combine her Vulcan nature while serving with a human crew. Trip on the other hand wanted his friendship back with both of you. I would say everyone got what they wanted in the end."  
  
"You had no right to meddle in other people's lives," replied Captain Archer angrily.  
  
"Please don't compare me to those people, Captain. I find that quite insulting."  
  
"Compare you to who?" asked Captain Archer, looking confused.  
  
"Q….. we may be related, but that is as far as the similarities go. I believe in helping people with their problems, they're the ones who meddle."  
  
"Q……. what the hell is a Q?" asked Captain Archer, as much to himself than anyone else.  
  
"I believe that's a letter from your alphabet, if I'm not mistaken," came the voice of Doctor Phlox.  
  
"Phlox!" cried Archer, as he and T'Pol looked up quickly to see Doctor Phlox walking through the sickbay door. "Where did you come from and where the hell did Calla disappear to?"  
  
"I thought we'd discussed previously that there is no such person called Calla," said Phlox as he picked up his medical tricorder and walked up to the two of them.  
  
"I think I need to lie down, I'm not feeling well.." replied Captain Archer, as he laid himself back down. "This is just too damn confusing…"  
  
"You'll be okay Captain, you're just feeling some slight after effects of oxygen deprivation."  
  
"Where is Commander Tucker?" asked T'Pol, who was also wearing a slight confused look on her face.  
  
"He woke up a few hours earlier. I ordered him to go to the mess hall to get some food and drink, since he has refused to leave your sides all morning."  
  
"And you left him there? What if he burns himself on a hot drink or food?" queried T'Pol.  
  
"I'm sure Commander Tucker is quite old enough and capable of getting himself a hot drink and meal, Sub Commander."  
  
"Doc, he has the mentality of a four year old," replied Captain Archer, sitting back up.  
  
"Excuse me Captain, but I think you are mistaken. Apart from a slight headache, Commander Tucker is in the best of health."  
  
"You mean he's fine?" asked T'Pol, in a relieved tone of voice.  
  
"Yes," replied Phlox, curious as to why both T'Pol and Captain Archer thought there was something wrong with Commander Tucker. "Why would you think otherwise?" asked Phlox as he examined them again with his medical tricorder.  
  
"Don't ask me, just add it to my 'what the hell is going on' list," replied Archer as he laid back down again.  
  
"It sounds as if you were experiencing a hallucination brought on by the lack of oxygen you experienced," explained Phlox.  
  
"That would seem a logical conclusion Doctor," replied T'Pol, "If both of us hadn't experienced the same hallucination. How do you explain that?"  
  
"I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something…… eventually," smiled Doctor Phlox. "Why don't you two go and join Commander Tucker and get something to eat and drink? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Do you believe it was a hallucination, Captain?" asked T'Pol as they walked towards the mess hall.  
  
"I don't know what to think anymore. She seemed so real but how can it be when nothing happened?"  
  
"Even though I have my doubts that a being would be capable of having powers like that, she was correct when she stated I had found a balance in my life that has been lacking recently."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. I never realised how much I had missed my friendship with Trip until it was gone. We may lose each other eventually, it's a given since no one can predict what is going to happen tomorrow, next week or next year, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't make the most of what we have got now with each other," smiled captain Archer as they walked into the mess hall and spied Trip sitting quietly in the corner.  
  
"Got any of that pie left?" asked Captain Archer as he walked up to Trip.  
  
"Captain," smiled Trip, "It's great to see you looking back to normal."  
  
"I think we both can say the same thing for you," replied Archer as he glanced at T'Pol, each sharing a look of gratitude about their friend.  
  
"Do you remember what happened? My mind is a complete blank. I asked Malcolm and he muttered something about a breach in the launch bay while we were inside it. Though I can't figure out for the life of me what we were doing inside there, since there is no nearby planet or ship," remarked Trip, looking slightly puzzled. "I even asked Malcolm why we were in there, but he didn't seem to know."  
  
"No we're still a little hazy on some details" replied Captain Archer as he and T'Pol sat down next to him.  
  
Then after a few moments of silence, Trip pushed his plate to one side and stood up, "Well I think I should be going."  
  
"Why don't we go back to my ready room for a beer and a movie? It's been a while since we had a laugh," offered Captain Archer, feeling the need to reach out to his friend.  
  
"Ahhhh I don't know, Captain. I've got a lot of work to do."  
  
"How about a game of pool?" asked Archer, not willing to give in.  
  
"Not tonight, some other time maybe."  
  
"Well that's it then. There's only one thing left to do."  
  
"What?" replied Trip looking puzzled.  
  
"Be irritating!" replied Captain Archer with an evil smile on his face. "There are 99 bottles of beer in my fridge, 99 bottles of beer."  
  
"You can't be serious, Captain."  
  
"You get one out and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer in my fridge."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"98 bottles of beer in my fridge, 98 bottles of beer, you get one out and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer in my fridge. 97 bottles……"  
  
"Commander….. I suggest you give in. It doesn't look like he is going to stop and I don't think my ears can take any more of this harsh treatment," pleaded T'Pol in a teasing voice  
  
"All right you win. We'll grab one of those beers and watch a movie. Just please no more singing."  
  
Captain Archer smiled as they all stood up to depart.  
  
"And you," said Trip pointing to T'Pol, "Don't think you're getting away. You encouraged him so you're gonna join us as well."  
  
"Vulcans don't drink beer, Commander."  
  
"How about a compromise then, a glass of mint tea instead?"  
  
"That would be acceptable, Commander. Although I will choose the movie," replied T'Pol as she walked out of the door.  
  
Trip and Captain Archer each threw the other a look of horror God what have we let ourselves in for .  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
